


I Know What You Like

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Dean, Production Assistant Castiel, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel agrees to help Gabriel out by being a production assistant at his porn company. However, when porn star Dean Winchester comes onto him on set, who is Cas to say no, especially when Dean seems to know all the things that turn Cas on most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt that got out of hand on tumblr, so I cross posted it here. I hope you enjoy.

"Hey, we ready to go?" a deep voice almost makes Cas jump. 

"Oh, yes. I have everything you requested right here," Cas says as he motions to the box of toys that Gabe sent him up with.

"Dean Winchester," the man says as Cas turns to face him. Dean is good looking even by unrealistic porn standards. His face is freckled, and it brings out the soft green in his eyes. His shoulders are broad and his legs nicely bowed.

"Castiel Novak," Cas replies as he puts down the box and shakes Dean’s hand firmly.

"Haven’t seen you around before. You new?" Dean asks without letting go of Cas’ hand.

"I’ve been around," Cas says casually. Gabe’s only piece of advice had been not to let the talent know he was new or he’d be getting them coffee all day.

"Oh yeah? That’s good. Sometimes Gabe likes ‘em pretty green, which I mean they gotta start somewhere, but I feel kinda bad poppin’ their porn cherry, sorta speak," Dean says as he looks through the box Cas put on the bed behind them.

Cas wants to ask how many newcomers Dean has shown the ropes, but he figures it isn’t his place as just a production assistant.

"Dude, Gabe finally got it for me!" Deans says with excitement shining in his eyes as he reaches into the bottom of the box. Cas watches as Dean pulls some sort of ring contraption out of the box and holds it up for him to look at. "You’re in for a treat, man."

Cas thinks it’s an odd comment, but he just smiles at Dean’s childlike enthusiasm. “What’s it do?”

"You’ve never used one before?" 

"No, I…um…don’t normally use marital aids," Cas says awkwardly. So, his sex life is more about personal connection than gratuitous self-gratification, sue him. Cas has never had reason to complain.

"Marital aids! Oh man, you’re fun," Dean says as he rests his hand on Cas’ shoulder and shakes with laughter. It isn’t mean spirited, and Cas actually chuckles a little at himself. "Well, my audience enjoys _marital aids_ , so you’ll get to see what all the fuss is about,” Dean smiles at him.

Cas finds himself smiling back and nodding, though he has no intention of watching Dean film or the final product.

"So, what do you enjoy?" Dean asks as he pushes the box over on the bed and takes a seat. He starts taking the toys out of the box and arranging them on the small table beside the mattress. It’s a fairly simply set with just the bed, table, and a mirror on the back wall behind the bed. 

"Oh, um…" Cas pauses. Even his nosy brother doesn’t usually ask him those sorts of things, but Cas supposes if your business is hitting people’s turn ons, it is a smart conversation topic.

"Can I guess?" Dean asks after a moment. He looks very excited about it, so Cas smiles shyly and gives a small nod. "Come sit," Dean beckons with a pat to the mattress, and he watches Cas with a critical, but nonjudgmental, eye as Cas sits.

"You like it when it starts slow, I think," Dean says as he plays with one of the strings of anal beads, as though in less than an hour they won't be going inside either his or his partner’s ass. That thought makes Cas a little hot.

"I don’t like to rush, no," Cas agrees as he watches Dean, mesmerized as he slips the beads through his strong fingers like one would prayer beads, and Cas can’t stop the fleeting thought that he wouldn’t mind Dean on his knees worshiping Cas.

"I bet you enjoy kissing and holding your partner just as much as the sex," Dean continues, and Cas’ heart speeds up a little more. Gabe always calls him a prude and boring for enjoying that, but Dean makes it sound like an admirable quality. He wonders if Dean likes to kiss and hold his partner outside of the hustle of work.

"I do."

Dean smiles and leans in. “Don't tell anyone, but I do too. You mind if I kiss you?” he asks looking up into Cas’ eyes beneath thick lashes.

Cas’ heart stops for a beat, and he just looks at Dean’s soft expression. He looks like he can’t think of anything he’d rather do than kiss Cas, and Cas has to admit he’s flattered, because he’s seen a lot of the talent here, both in and out of their clothes.

"Sure," Cas says, falsely casual, like he gets hit on by porn stars all the time. Dean leans over and kisses him softly. It’s slow and not at all what he’d expect from a sex god like Dean, but it’s perfect, and Cas reaches up to cup Dean’s jaw.

Dean deepens the kiss with a quick swipe of his tongue over Cas’ lip, and Cas can’t deny him. 

Cas doesn’t really know how he ends up on his back while he and Dean grope each other through their clothes. He’s far too distracted by how incredible Dean is at kissing. He’s generous and doesn’t insist on leading but lets them take turns being in control. It’s exactly what Cas loves, so he isn’t complaining one bit as Dean’s hand finds its way under his shirt to caress over his stomach.

Cas’ breath is coming in short gasps when Dean pulls back to look down at him. He’s on his knees between Cas’ legs, and he lets one of his hands rub up and down Cas’ thigh comfortingly. “But, kissing isn’t always enough for you, is it? You could hold your partner all day, but sometimes you need something more. Sometimes you like to have your hair pulled and marks scratched down your spine. You’re full of fire, and sometimes you just want to let it out, but you don’t really trust yourself to,” Dean says as he pops open the button on Cas’ navy colored slacks.

"Yes," Cas pants as he maintains eye contact with Dean as Dean removes his pants to reveal his plain white boxers. Dean doesn’t comment on how they’re bland like Cas is, and the way he looks at Cas’ body hungrily actually makes Cas feel anything but bland.

"So, Cas. What’ll it be? You want to be held gently, or do you want to let out some of that fire I see?" Dean asks as he bends to catch the waistband of Cas’ boxers with his teeth and starts to pull them down achingly slow. It’s sexy as hell, and Cas can barely find his breath, but it’s also clearly at a pace that Cas can easily stop if he doesn’t want to go any further than they already have.

He should stop it. He really should. They are on set, and Dean has to work, and Cas is just a PA, and there are a thousand other reasons to stop. However, the look in Dean’s eyes is genuine and hungry, and Cas can’t for the life of him deny himself or Dean this.

Cas buries his fingers in Dean’s hair and bucks his hips up just enough to give Dean his answer. Dean smiles broadly around Cas’ boxers and doubles his efforts to pull them down his legs.

Cas isn’t thinking about the fact that they are on his brother’s porn set or that the crew will be walking in any minute to start Dean’s shoot. All he can focus on is the way Dean kisses and nips his way up Cas’ legs until he’s running his tongue over the crease where leg meets pelvis, then he pulls away and kneels.

"I don’t think I should be doing all the work here," Dean says as he looks down at his clothed body. Cas scrambles up to join him and immediately begins to push Dean’s over-shirt off his shoulders then tug his t-shirt up over his head.

Cas gets a rush as he pushes Dean down onto the large mattress and tears open his jeans, actually sending the button flying and irreparably damaging the zipper. He doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting Dean out of these pants, and he does, in short order.

Dean isn’t wearing underwear, and Cas’ mouth waters as he looks down at Dean’s thick cock standing erect, waiting for him. It’s like a temptation, luring him to stray from his regimented life and take something for himself, break the rules. Cas chooses to burn the rulebook, job title and brother be damned.

Cas goes to take Dean in his mouth, but Dean catches him under the jaw and tilts his head up to look Dean in the eye. “Get your ass up here. I’m not letting you have all the fun,” Dean says, and Cas is a little confused until Dean chuckles and says, “sixty-nine. Ever heard of it?”

Cas blushes, but he turns around and straddles Dean’s face. He’s afraid that it can’t be a comfortable task for Dean, but Dean is sucking him down before he can think about it too hard. 

Cas can’t fight the loud moan it drags from his lungs, and he shudders as Dean slaps Cas’ ass and bucks his hips as a reminder that Cas should be doing something too. 

Cas leans down and takes Dean into his own mouth. Dean’s bigger than anyone Cas has been with, and it takes some adjusting, but he uses his hand where his mouth can’t reach, and he feels Dean’s body shake beneath him as he pays close attention to the head.

It’s intoxicating to be driven to distraction by pleasure but force himself to maintain enough focus to also bring pleasure to Dean. It makes him lightheaded, because he isn’t taking enough breaths, and that only increases the pleasure he gets from Dean’s mouth. 

Then Dean let’s Cas’ cock fall from his lips and almost immediately, his tongue is pressing insistently against Cas’ hole. Cas nearly chokes on Dean’s length as Dean slips it past his tight rim. Cas pulls up and leaves nail marks in Dean’s thighs as he shakes from the sensation of being breached by Dean’s tongue.

Dean uses impressive strength to lift Cas off of him and drop him to the mattress beside him. Dean rolls and grabs lube and the contraption he was so excited about off the side table.  

"You trust me?" Dean asks, and Cas doesn’t know why, but he does, so he nods as he watches Dean open the oddly shaped ring. "I’m going to put this around you. It’ll help you last longer, and it’s got this awesome little part that vibrates, so it’ll really enhance everything for you," Dean explains as he puts the ring around Cas’ cock then looks him in the eye as he shuts it and locks it. Nothing happens at first, then Dean fiddles with it where Cas can’t see, and suddenly it’s vibrating, and Cas groans in pleasure.

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas filthily before rolling Cas onto his stomach and propping his hips up on a pillow.

Dean has two slick fingers inside Cas in a matter of minutes. It’s a testament to both Dean’s skill and how turned on Cas is that he does so without causing Cas any pain.

"So, you want to see what all the fuss is about?" Dean asks as he drags his fingers over Cas’ prostate and Cas arches his ass further into the air as he fists the soft sheets.

"Yes, I want everything you’ve got to give me," Cas says as he rocks back fucking himself on Dean’s fingers. He groans as a third works its way in on the next thrust, and he’s in tears as they curl to press into his prostate yet again.

"Good, because I think you’ll look gorgeous while I pull these out of you with my teeth," Dean says. Cas is surprised when he feels the anal beads Dean had been playing with drape over his back. Dean pulls them down Cas’ spine slowly, and it sends a jolt of electricity through Cas.

"How many you think you can fit?" Dean asks as he covers the first in the thick lube they use on productions, no chance of them going dry.

"All of them," Cas says as he wiggles his ass a little in Dean’s face. It’s not that he actually thinks he can. Honestly, he’ll be surprised if Dean gets more than one inside of him, but Dean brings out something fierce and primal in him. He wants to fit them all for Dean.

"Oh god, babe. You know how to turn me on don’t you? You’re going to be so pretty and full for me," Dean says, and Cas remembers just briefly that Dean is a porn star and dirty talk is part of the package, but he quickly forgets as soon as Dean presses the first bead into his ass. It goes easily and while it’s an odd sensation at first, Dean accompanies it with one of his fingers, and Cas grunts in pleasure.

The second bead is a little bigger and takes just a little coaxing from Dean to slip inside Cas with the other. Cas ruts against the pillow beneath his hips to relieve some of the pressure in his cock, but he’s going crazy. The ring both stimulates him and prevents him from reaching his climax. He needs more.

The third bead fills him enough that he doesn't think he can take anything else, and Cas shakes from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Take one more for me, huh," Dean says softly as he leans over and kisses Cas’ sweat slicked spine. Cas nods, though he is afraid he can’t take it, but Dean goes slow. He uses his tongue to relax Cas’ rim again, because Cas is constantly clenching and unclenching it as he tries to find relief from the pleasure that builds with his every move.

The fourth bead is bigger than anything he’s ever taken, and it steals his breath as Dean slowly slides it into him. Dean reaches under his hips and wraps a hand around Cas abdomen putting a firm but gentle pressure there, and Cas cries hoarsely as pleasure shoots through him. 

Dean leans down again and laps at Cas’ hole as he massages Cas abdomen gently. Cas can’t do anything but grab the sheets and rock into Dean’s touch and tongue.

"Gonna pull ‘em out now, babe. Watch me in the mirror, promise it’ll be worth it," Dean says and Cas turns his head to the other side to look at them in the mirror he’d forgotten about till now. Cas watches as Dean bites the thick string between the beads and starts to pull. Cas immediately feels the pressure on his rim, and he catches Dean’s eyes just as the large bead slips out of him.

It’s incredible to watch just as Dean promised, and he can’t catch his breath as he sees Dean fuck him with his tongue before removing the next bead. By the time all four are out, Cas can’t keep his eyes focused or his voice down. Dean praises him as he continues to eat him out, but Cas doesn’t really register the words until Dean pulls him up to kneel. 

"You like watching me fuck you," Dean says as though they’re still playing that game, and Cas nods as he looks to the mirror to see Dean reach down and toy with his aching cock.

Cas lets his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder and reaches behind himself to stroke Dean’s cock firmly. Dean bites his shoulder with just a hint of pressure and fucks into Cas hand.

"I want you to fuck me against the mirror, so I can watch you," Cas demands as he drops to his hands and knees and crawls across the bed, giving Dean a view of his stretched and puffy hole. He doesn't know where the demand came from, but it's definitely what he wants, and he trusts Dean to give it to him.

Dean growls and is on Cas as soon as he braces his hands against the mirror and sticks his ass out in invitation. Dean wraps one arm around Cas’ waist and raises his hand to press two fingers into Cas’ mouth. They both watch Cas suck on them hungrily in the reflection of the mirror.

Dean pulls his hand away and moves it to Cas’ ass. He pushes his fingers into Cas again but stops. “Want to see you work for it,” Dean says into Cas ear, and Cas starts moving his own hips at the invitation.

He can see Dean tear open the condom pack with his left hand and teeth while Cas uses Dean’s right hand, and Dean’s eyes never leave the mirror where he watches Cas move.  Dean pulls his fingers away and lightly slaps Cas’ ass before rolling on the condom and lubing up. 

"You ready?" Dean asks as he holds his cock and presses it to Cas’ hole but doesn’t penetrate him. 

"Do it, Dean," Cas demands as he jerks his hips back and does it himself. Dean’s groan is worth the sudden stretch that leaves Cas gasping, but Cas doesn’t slow and pushes himself as far onto Dean’s dick as he can. He can feel Dean’s eyes on him in the mirror, and it turns him on even more as he pulls away and fucks himself on Dean’s cock once more.

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’ waist again and places his other over Cas' right on the mirror. He starts thrusting into Cas with strong movements that punches the air out of Cas’ lungs every time he finds his prostate.

The ring still vibrates around Cas’ cock, and it’s all too much for him as he stares into Dean’s eyes in the mirror. Dean’s hand drops to the lock on the cock ring as he picks up his pace. Cas watches as he plays with the little locking mechanism then strokes his leaking cock instead. He’s painfully hard, but the slight bite of it only increases his overall pleasure, and Cas fucks himself harder, meeting Dean’s every thrust.

Dean clasps their fingers together on the mirror and gives a squeeze just as he unlocks the cock ring and expertly removes it between one thrust to the next. Dean drops it to the mattress and replaces it with his hand, giving Cas all of two strokes before Cas comes with a cry and paints the mirror just inches away with come, as Dean hits his prostate.

Cas shakes for what feels like hours as he comes, but he makes sure to look at Dean in the mirror. Dean has an expression of awe on his face that warms something in Cas’ chest even as he’s lost in the pleasure of it. 

Cas watches Dean come a minute later as he grips Cas’ hip, smearing Cas’ come there, and pulling Cas flush against him. Cas grinds back against Dean’s cock as he watches Dean’s eyes roll back, and he groans deep and long until they both collapse on the bed, no longer strong enough to hold themselves up.

Dean slips out of Cas and throws the condom somewhere off of the bed before he pulls Cas to his chest and spoons him tightly.

"God, Cas. You might just be the death of me. That was incredible," Dean murmurs as he nuzzles into the nape of Cas’ neck.

"I understand the fuss about marital aids now," Cas says as he rolls in Dean’s arms to face him with a smile.

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the building. Christ Cassie. Didn’t know you had it in you," Gabriel’s voice breaks through the pleasant post orgasm haze, and Cas freezes in Dean’s arms.

Dean looks confused as Cas suddenly tries to cover himself and looks around frantically at the cameras and crew people suddenly EVERYWHERE.

"What did you do, Gabe?" Cas suddenly yells, and Dean tightens his arms around Cas’ shoulders like he’s trying to protect him, or hold him back from strangling his brother.

"Cas, I didn’t do anything. You fucked my number one star…on my set…during my production…in front of four cameras and a two way mirror with a fifth camera. I just happened to walk in and capitalize on my little brother throwing himself at my talent," Gabe says unapologetically. 

Cas starts to shake again, but this time it isn’t nearly as pleasant. “Gabriel,” Cas says darkly.

"Cas—"

"Don’t  _Cas_  me, Gabe!”

"C—"

"Everyone out!" This time it’s Dean who bellows, and people scurry away before they get dragged into this whole mess. Dean tugs the sheets over Cas’ body before he jumps out of bed, completely uncaring that he’s completely naked.

"I said out, Gabe," Dean says dangerously as he stalks over to the shorter man.

"Now, wait a second, Deano. This is my set," Gabe says with a raised eyebrow, lollipop in hand.

"Get out of here, or it will also be where I tear your throat out," Dean says menacingly as he clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides.

"You know, I think I have a meeting I forgot about. I’ll just—" Gabe doesn’t finish the thought as he rushes out of the set like the others.

Cas watches Dean’s shoulders slump as he turns to face Cas again. “I swear I didn’t know this would happen. I thought you were…you said you’d been around, and you went with it. Shit,” he says as he runs his hand over his face.

"God, I should’ve known you weren’t in porn when you honest-to-god blushed," Dean groans as he falls back onto the bed and pulls Cas into his arms again.

“You thought I was a porn star?” Cas asks a little flattered that Dean would assume that even though they were in a porn studio.

"Oh god, I’m sorry, Cas. I’ll get the videos destroyed. Don’t worry. I’ll—"

"Did it mean anything to you other than just another job?" Cas asks even as he wraps his arms around Dean. He knows the answer, but he wants to hear it out loud right now, needs to.

"Fuck, Cas. I wanted you the moment I saw you walking in here. I thought, this guy’s way too good for me. What’s he doing porn for an ass like Gabriel for? I wasn't even thinking about the cameras, or I would've found us somewhere private," Dean says as he presses as kiss to Cas’ tussled hair. "I wanted to ask you to coffee and court you right as soon as I saw you blush when you said martial aids," Dean says with a snort. 

"There is small bakery a few blocks from here that I enjoy greatly," Cas mumbles as he looks up into Dean’s eyes.

"You’d really get coffee with me even after all this?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"I knew what you were when I agreed to have sex with you. My brother’s tricks don’t change that, and you may be a good actor, but I saw you watch me come. You’re definitely not a good enough actor to fake what I saw," Cas says assuredly, and Dean looks at him gobsmacked. 

"You’re somethin’ else, Cas," Dean says as he leans in for passionate kiss.

***

"I had no plans to watch your film, because I would’ve been thoroughly jealous of other man, but now I think I’d like to watch our sextape," Cas says casually as he sips his coffee later that day. They've been talking for hours about how they got to where they are. Dean talks about his little brother like he hung the stars, and Cas mumbles about Gabriel not being awful when he really puts his mind to it. Dean makes him laugh, and he's been through three slices of pie so far, and Cas really doesn't know how he stays in shape if he always eats like this.

Dean nearly chokes on his own coffee at Cas' words. “You aren’t going to make Gabe destroy it?” Dean asks with what is definitely hope shining in his eyes.

"No, I believe the best punishment is to make him edit it into a professional movie but not let him distribute it," Cas says as he runs one of his long fingers over the mouth of his mug. He can see Dean’s eyes follow the motion hungrily, and it excites him.

“We _did_ have sex on _his_ set,” Dean says, and Cas rolls his eyes.

“We are hardly the first. Gabriel has had sex on every set he has with half the talent at the company. He has more personal sextapes than ones he distributes,” Cas says with a shake of his head. Gabriel really is a good brother and a smart businessman. He just enjoys mixing business with pleasure. It doesn't hurt that most of his talent enjoys it too.

"In that case, I would like a copy myself," Dean admits.

“Perhaps we can arrange a private viewing. Just you and myself. Perhaps after a romantic dinner,” Cas suggests, and Dean smiles so brightly that Cas feels like he's staring into the sun.

“Oh yeah?” Dean says then looks thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe then I could show you a couple of my other favorite toys,” he says almost bashfully.

“I would like that very much, Dean.” Cas replies with a soft smile as he brings his mug up to his lips. Dean reaches across the table to rest his hand over Cas' free one, and Cas clasps their fingers together.

 


End file.
